what if?
by sazari
Summary: What if Ami didn't like it when she went back to being good?


Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon the only thing I own are the close on my back. AN- this is my first completed story I really only did it for fun so please just enjoy it and review, I want to know what you think.  
  
"Rei, please sing one song with us before we leave." Usagi pleaded.  
  
"Usagi no! and stop asking." Rei snapped.  
  
"Makoto, sing a song with me." Usagi begged.  
  
"Sorry Usagi, you know I have a soar throat." Makoto replied silently.  
  
"Mmm, then who will sing with me!!" Usagi whined.  
  
Rei looked up from her book and saw Ami across from her looking hurt. "Usagi, Ami will sing with you and she has a lovely voice." Rei said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Ami sing with me." Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi but I have to go." Ami said standing up and grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Ami? You don't have cram school and if you have to study you can just do that here." Usagi said absentmindedly.  
  
"I don't always have to study!" Ami snapped before she broke into a mad dash out of the Crown.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna scolded.  
  
"What I just thought," Usagi never finished.  
  
"Something's wrong with Ami. I don't think that she feels she belongs here." Makoto said quietly.  
  
"Well she'll have to figure something out where else would she go?" Rei said before she could stop herself.  
  
Usagi let out a slight gasp in realization before bolting out of the door in search for Ami. The others followed in suit.  
  
"So Mercury, you want to come back?" Kunzite smirked. "I must say I'm surprised.  
  
"In this form you will address me as Ami." Ami said dryly. "I have no intention of hurting them but they do not need me or my protection and I can be of some help here." Ami said as she nodded to the porthole to the negaverse.  
  
"Fine I suppose this is better than having you on their side. Here I believe this is yours." Kunzite handed her a transformation bracelet.  
  
"This is not mine." Ami said looking down at it over her nose.  
  
"It's been modified you will be stronger with it." Kunzite explained sticking his hand out closer to her.  
  
"Expecting me were you." Ami said in disgust.  
  
"No, actually I was very surprised when you contacted me but I had been playing around with it and decided when you called that you should always have it, it was made for you and will work with no one else." Ami slowly picked the bracelet out of his hand and smirked.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say that you almost cared about me." Ami said her eyes swirling with intrigue, "but I do know better and you have no heart to care with."  
  
"You hurt me Ami," Kunzite joked.  
  
Ami smirked and put the bracelet on. "Dark ice power, make up." Ami transformed into an out fit much like Zoicite's it was a light icy blue with a long cape. Ami looked at her knew outfit. "I suppose you designed this," she looked at her legs which were only covered by a short pleaded skirt that could have passed for a bikini bottom. Her boots came up mid- thigh revealing the creamy skin of her upper thigh.  
  
"What can I say? I spend most of my time underground with only that old bat to look at. Do you honestly blame me?" Kunzite took a step forward and gently brushed his palm against Ami's cheek.  
  
Ami stood rigid for a few moments and then smirked. "No, and I wouldn't expect any more from you either after all you are a man and all men have their weaknesses," and with that said she snatched her face away and walked through the porthole.  
  
Ami stormed through the hallways of the negaverse in a blind rage. "Who does that fool think he is? Thinking that I would be lured just like one of his pawns, that idiot." Ami finally stopped and looked around she needed to get out some frustration.  
  
She stepped into a room that she had never been in before and gasped at the view. It was a fairly dark room but unlike the rest of the castle it wasn't as ominous. In the center of the room was grand piano. Ami walked over to it and sat down running her fingers over it and playing a few scales. It had been years since she had played and she missed it. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she had played her father and mother were in the audience together and they were looking at her with such pride in their eyes. It was the last time they were ever together and it was the last time she played.  
  
Ami slowly began to play the song a very complicated song, Chopin Etude Op. 10 number 12.  
  
She played it flawlessly and finished her head down and her hand folded neatly in her lap. Neither would notice that she was gone. Her mother would think that she was at a friend's and would think nothing between work sleep and her new boyfriend and her father hadn't called her in five years.  
  
"Those are some sad memories, Princess Mercury." A husky voice said from behind her.  
  
Ami spun around, "Zoicite!"  
  
"You have talent, Princess, you always have. I bet you can still sing. Remember, Princess, when you use to sing for me in the castle. Our parents thought we were going to wed. Then they would leave and we would laugh at them because we both knew that you and Kunzite were madly in love. Do you remember?"  
  
"I have a few memories from the Moon Kingdom most of them involved Princess Serenity and a few while I was on Mercury. Most of what you say is familiar but I refuse to believe that there was ever anything between Kunzite and me." Ami snorted.  
  
"Princess there was so much more to the silver millennium than the Moon Kingdom. Play a song with me, Princess." Zoicite sat down next to Ami.  
  
Zoicite began playing Pacabels Cannon and Ami played harmony. Ami's fingers moved but her mind floated and memories began to come back and in another part of the negaverse another very angry general was fighting back unwanted memories.  
  
Princess Mercury sat at the piano in the ball room playing with Zoicite her mind not on the piano. Suddenly the doors to the ball room flew open.  
  
"Adeline, they fell back. The imperial army came out triumphant," a very happy Kunzite said while running over to her and embracing her.  
  
"That's wonderful Kunzite!" Princess Mercury said hugging back. "I suppose that means that there will be a ball tonight," she said less than enthused.  
  
"Yes but don't worry after the formal stuff we can leave there's a flight going out to earth that night and we can teleport back." Kunzite said pulling out of their hug and looking her over. "It's been too long I'm so glad this war is almost over."  
  
"Me too, I don't think I could handle one more year without you." Princess Mercury said leaning closer to him.  
  
Zoicite stopped playing. "You two really should find another place to do that. If some one were to walk in it would be hard to explain."  
  
"Oh yeah let's go to the gardens no body is out there today. Thank Zoi I'll see you later tonight." Zoicite nodded and began playing the piano again.  
  
"When are we going to tell people? Wouldn't it be less of a shock if we said something sooner?" Kunzite said sliding his arm through hers.  
  
"I know and if I wait any longer I'll probably be married to Zoi. He's a nice guy and all but he really he spends more time at the piano than any where else." Princess Mercury said while dragging Kunzite down a different hallway.  
  
"Adeline, where are we going? This isn't the way to the gardens." Kunzite said as he tried to keep up.  
  
Princess Mercury smirked and swung into a room and shut the door behind her and Kunzite. "We're in my private study." Princess Mercury smirked.  
  
Suddenly the memory changed and they were in the middle of a heated battle. "Go my love you must protect your princess and I must protect Prince Endymion." Kunzite said as he held Sailor Mercury close to him.  
  
Mercury nodded, "I will always love you no matter what life we are in." Princess Mercury said hugging him tightly.  
  
Kunzite nodded and leaned down and kissed Sailor Mercury. "In our next life we will fight together." He said when they pulled apart.  
  
"And we will die together," Princess Mercury finished. "I love you." She said before running off to fight with the rest of the scouts.  
  
"I love you too," He called after her and disappeared to fight with the other generals. Ami snapped out of her trance she was still playing next to Zoicite.  
  
"I don't like those memories, Zoi," Ami said slamming her fist on the piano causing him to stop.  
  
"They are good memories, Princess. Why don't you like them? Are you afraid Kunzite has a heart?" Zoicite questioned.  
  
"Kunzite is a vile creature who lacks the ability to care! He only cares for him self and in another life I was a fool to fall for him!" Ami screamed and stood up from the piano.  
  
"He's a good person he just needs some time." Zoicite defended.  
  
Ami just stomped her foot and ran out into the gardens. "Stupid fool!" she screamed.  
  
Almost as soon as she left Kunzite came stumbling in. "Zoicite, why did you do this to me?"  
  
"Because you need to know the truth. You want revenge and yet you want revenge on those who do not deserve it."  
  
"Well then tell me who deserves it." Kunzite ordered.  
  
Zoicite hit a cord on the key board and a memory came rushing at Kunzite strong causing his to fall to the ground.  
  
Kunzite was standing with the other generals ready to fight the evil that threatened them and their prince. Before they really had a chance to fight Queen Beryl stood before them and she attacked killing Jadeite, the only ones who had a chance to fight before they were taken out by shadow warriors were Kunzite and Zoicite. When the battle was coming to an end Kunzite ran towards the castle where the princess of the moon and her guard were fighting he got there in time to see Beryl slit Sailor Mercury's throat.  
  
Kunzite stared in shock but before he had a chance to act he was stabbed in the back by an unknown person.  
  
Kunzite opened hi eyes and saw Zoicite back at his piano. "She killed them and yet we still serve her!" His voice was cruel and cold.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Zoicite asked calmly.  
  
"Finish what I started and then leave live alone."  
  
"Why live alone when the people who you lost are back."  
  
"You're a nut case now and Jadeite and Nephrite would never abandon her."  
  
"What about Princess Mercury?" Zoicite stopped playing and looked over at Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite's eyes darkened. "There is nothing left of her but a shell filled buy some teen."  
  
"If your sure, but you might want to watch out for her she is mad and lost in the gardens."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kunzite questioned.  
  
"It means if you want a chance to get into Ami's pants you better go save her." Zoicite said bluntly.  
  
Kunzite simply snorted and left. "Why would I care weather she died or not she's not that good looking," he said to himself, but before he could stop him self he was heading into the gardens of the negaverse.  
  
Ami ran until she was in the middle of the gardens. I know there are creatures in here and I won't leave until I've killed something, Ami thought. As if on cue a monster jumped out from a tree. Ami attacked it before heading back into the direction she came.  
  
Several hours and 13 dead youmas later Ami was close to where she started but magically drained. It was then that a large and very strong youma appeared. "Tired huh? Well you should no better than to come in here and tire yourself so you must not be from around here and I have no problem killing you." The youma raised its arms and prepared to attack. Ami jumped into a tree and began to climb she was about to jump to another tree when she heard a skirmish going on below her. Curiosity filled her and she climbed down in time to see Kunzite finish off the monster.  
  
"You should have kept moving." Kunzite said irritably.  
  
"Curiosity got the better of me." She replied simply.  
  
"Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"No, stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity just got blamed for it and I am not stupid."  
  
"Your dog tired an in a place that you have to know the spell to get out of if that's not stupidity I don't know what is." Kunzite said irately.  
  
"That's not stupidity that's uninformed." She let out a stifled yawn  
  
"How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" Kunzite asked looking at her dark eyes.  
  
"Um... a few hours here and there," she replied before she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Silly 'uninformed' girl," Kunzite leaned over and picked Ami up. The second she was firmly in his arms a memory appeared.  
  
Kunzite was carrying Princess Adeline through the gardens of earth. "Why are you here?" He asked her.  
  
"I was curios to see this great planet that kept taking you away from me." She replied.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat you know."  
  
"No, stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity got blamed for it and I am not stupid."  
  
"You were attacked by a guard dog if that's not stupidity I don't know what is."  
  
"That's not stupidity that's uninformed." She smirked before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The memory went away and Kunzite was left staring at Ami's features. They were the same he couldn't doubt that. His love had returned and she hated him.  
  
Months went by and the sailor scouts grew stronger. Ami trained with all the different generals and spent every night playing piano with Zoicite. Her memories came back slowly. As time wore on Kunzite became more and more manageable in fact it came down to the fact they really enjoyed each other company and they had formed a trust when one would go off the other would watch their back.  
  
Ami had been there for about six months when Zoicite informed her that the final battle was coming and the next day Kunzite asked if she would come fight with them given that she was strong and would make a good contribution to the team.  
  
"I will help protect and fight defensively but I won't attack." Ami said as she took a few punches at a punching bag she was training on.  
  
"That's all I ask I just want you there." Kunzite said absentmindedly.  
  
"Sounds like a date to me." Ami joked.  
  
"Would you go on a date with me?"  
  
Ami looked at him in shock. "Like as in you and I go out on a human date?" Ami questioned.  
  
"Why not we've done it before? Come on I know you've gotten your memories back. I can see it in your eyes." Kunzite looked hurt.  
  
"No it's not that I just didn't think that you would actually want to go on a date with me. Umm let me get changed and I'll meet you out side of my room." Ami said kind of unsure of herself.  
  
"Ok," and with that Kunzite left to his room and Ami quickly teleported to hers.  
  
A couple minutes later Ami stepped out in her regular clothes and stood waiting a few minutes. It wasn't long until Kunzite walked up in regular street clothes. "Adeline," he whispered as he stared at her.  
  
"What was that Kunzite?" Ami questioned.  
  
"I haven't seen you like this since I had gotten my memories back you look just like Adeline." He said stepping closer to her and caressing her face. Ami didn't back away but she took a step towards him and looked up at him.  
  
"I am Adeline," she said simply before closing the distance and kissing him.  
  
The kiss was deep and passionate and filled with wonderful memories. The memories started with their first kiss when they had first met on Mars and all the way to the last one before the final battle.  
  
They pulled away and looked into each others eyes. "I'm ready to go." Ami said quietly.  
  
Kunzite extended his arm, "Than let's go."  
  
Kunzite and Ami walked into the nice restaurant and were escorted to a seat next on the window on the top floor. "Wow this is really nice place I haven't been here in ages." Ami said as they took their seats.  
  
"Yeah, I always wanted to go eat here but I never wanted to go alone." Kunzite said.  
  
The night went by quickly they sat and talked and took their time eating it was fun. Until Usagi and Mamoru walk in and sat a few tables over. At first they didn't notice they were even there until Usagi began to laugh loudly.  
  
"I swear some people are just so rude." Ami said taking a small bite out of her cheese cake.  
  
"You know who that rude person is?" Kunzite asked in amusement.  
  
"Who is it?" Ami asked after swallowing.  
  
"Sailor Moon."  
  
"Usagi!" Ami turned around quickly and sure enough there was Usagi laughing loud and flirting with Mamoru.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here before they see us?"  
  
"Yes I would like that very much." Ami said taking one last bite of her cake.  
  
Kunzite laid down the money and they both stood.  
  
"Ami!" they heard Usagi yell.  
  
Ami glanced back and waved before making a break for the stairs.  
  
Once they were out of the restaurant they ran till they came to an empty ally so they could teleport. Kunzite wrapped his arm around Ami and teleported them to the park which was empty. They both walked over to a bench and sat down. Ami glanced over at Kunzite who was breathing hard and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"If someone had told me six months ago that I would be on a date with you and I would run away from Usagi so that she wouldn't try to talk me into staying I would have laughed in their face, but now that I'm here it's really not a big deal." Ami said wrapping her arms around her to keep her warm.  
  
Kunzite scooted closer to Ami and wrapped his arm around her. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Kunzite you can call me Adeline," Ami said quietly. "In fact I really want you to."  
  
Kunzite grinned and leaned forward and kissed Ami's cold lips. "I love you, Adeline." Ami felt shivers and very happy it was like Adeline was her real name.  
  
"Kunzite I... I think I love you too. In fact I know I love you."  
  
They sat on the park bench for hours whispering sweet nothings into each other ears until the snow began to fall and then they went back to the negaverse to plan the next day's attack.  
  
The day went by fast and before Ami knew it she was standing next to Kunzite and Zoicite in front of seven sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask. There was Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Luna, some funky one with pink hair and an older one with green hair. Ami had missed their introductions her mind was on how she was going to try and save her friends, the generals, from the horrible odds without hurting anyone else.  
  
Kunzite felt Ami's unsteadiness so he slowly reached down and grabbed her hand, Ami relaxed.  
  
"We will defeat all who get in our way." The sailor with green hair said confidently.  
  
A few more words were thrown and then the battle began. It was fierce and despite the uneven numbers the battle was pretty well matched. Ami stood between Kunzite and Zoicite defending them with all her might occasionally throwing weak attacks to throw them off guard.  
  
"Ami, why are you doing this? Why don't you fight for us?" Usagi pleaded.  
  
"Because this is where I belong." Ami said simply.  
  
The battle continued and the four generals were beginning to tire. The green haired scout attacked killing Jadeite then quickly killed Nephrite with the help of the pink haired girl and Jupiter. Zoicite fought against Mars and Venus and was slowly losing the upper hand. Ami was beginning to tire.  
  
The green haired scout joined Venus and Mars and the attacked Zoicite while Ami was helping Kunzite. "Adeline! Help Zoicite." Kunzite ordered. Ami looked over just as the attack hit Zoicite sending him to the ground. She ran over to him and nelt down before hi fading body.  
  
"There's no use I'm as good as dead." Zoicite said as he faded in and out.  
  
"No Zoi, you can't die you are too good to die. You're the purest one here." Ami said through tears.  
  
"I was always destined to die but you were destined to love now love Kunzite and keep him safe." Zoicite took Ami's hand and looked up at her. "Promise me you'll take care of him."  
  
"I promise," Ami said standing as Zoicite's body disappeared.  
  
Ami looked up just as all of the scouts began to call out there attacks so that they could attack Kunzite together. Ami didn't take anytime to think she just ran towards Kunzite and tackled him to the ground so that the large ball of energy missed.  
  
Ami looked down at Kunzite, "Let's get out of here. Let them take care of Beryl and we can live the normal life together that we've always wanted." The scouts began to regather their energy.  
  
"You would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" Kunzite asked delightfully.  
  
"I would be willing to live all of eternity with you." Ami said helping him to his feet.  
  
"Then lets go," Kunzite said kissing Ami on the nose.  
  
"Attack now!" some one yelled. They looked towards the voice and saw a huge energy ball coming towards them. Ami jumped into Kunzite's arms and when the light from the attack died down they were both gone.  
  
"Kunzite, will you bring the baby into the living room?" Ami asked while she put the chicken in the oven.  
  
"Yes just as soon as I finish washing Jr." Kunzite said from the bath room where he was washing his son.  
  
"Daddy that's not my name," the boy whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Zoicite I forgot you were a big boy."  
  
"Never mind Kunzite I got Destiny. Whoa when was the last time that you got your diaper changed?" Ami said while walking with the baby over to the changing table.  
  
Kunzite walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So how is this eternity for you?" He asked nuzzling her neck.  
  
Ami looked at him and grinned. She wiped a stray bubble out of his face. "Perfect." 


End file.
